Navidad con los Cullen
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Reneesme está convencida de que Santa es real, viviendo entre tanta cosa sobrenatural le cuesta creer que él no lo sea. Edward y Bella no saben cómo explicarle y ella tampoco quiere escuchar. Momento lindo entre los Cullen y Jacob.


**Disclaimer: **Ellos no son míos, pero lo que está escrito, sí.

**Summary: **Reneesme está convencida de que Santa es real, viviendo entre tanta cosa sobrenatural le cuesta creer que él no lo sea. Edward y Bella no saben cómo explicarle y ella tampoco quiere escuchar.

Porque los cuentos de mi abuela me inspiraron de una forma muy especial. Dedicado a ella y a todos mis lectores y amigos, ¡Feliz Navidad!

**

* * *

****Navidad con los Cullen**

-Vamos, Nessie, sube y coloca la estrella –me sugirió mi tía Alice mientras ella seguía colocando las bambalinas en las ramas del árbol.

-Aún no. Cuando ya esté listo –dije con una sonrisa.

Mi familia tenía años sin colocar un árbol de navidad, lo habían hecho este año tras mis innumerables insistencias y la verdad es que parecía que habían olvidado cómo se hacía. Mis tías Rosalie y Alice colocaban las bambalinas, mientras mis tíos se encargaban de desenredar las luces.

-En realidad –dije en un susurro por miedo a que se molestarán conmigo por no haber hablado antes –las luces se colocan primero que las bambalinas.

Mi tía Alice se me quedó mirando y a mi tío Emmet se le cayeron las luces al suelo.

-La niña tiene razón –masculló mi tío Jasper.

-Bueno, no somos una familia convencional –sugirió mi tía Rose –no importa que hagamos las cosas al revés. Nunca hacemos nada como se debe.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la mesa, estiré la hoja blanca y tomé el bolígrafo. Mi tía tenía razón, no había una forma "correcta" de armar el árbol.

Suspiré y comencé a pensar en mi carta.

-Nessie, cariño, ¿qué haces? –preguntó mi abuela.

-Mi carta, para Santa… ¿ya ustedes hicieron la suya?

La casa entera se quedó en silencio y sentí ocho pares de ojos dorados mirándome.

-¿Qué? No me digan que tienen su teléfono o algo así y ya no le hacen carta. Y mucho menos me vayan a decir que están grandes para eso, porque todos son adolescentes –me reí bajito.

-¿Edward? –preguntó mi abuela a mi papá con un tono de voz recriminatorio. Mi mamá lo tomó por el brazo, como ofreciéndole su apoyo.

-Cariño, Santa… -dijo mi papá en un susurro –él…

-¿Qué? –pregunté fijando mi atención nuevamente en la hoja.

-Cariño –mi madre se acercó y me abrazó por la espalda –Santa no existe.

Mi pequeño corazón se heló.

-¿Có…mo dices? –no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Mi madre me abrazaba tratando de consolarme. Consuelo era lo que necesitaba, porque me sentía como si alguien hubiese muerto, probablemente mi espíritu de la Navidad lo había hecho.

Me deshice del agarre de mi madre, mis tíos, abuelos y mi padre me trataron de agarrar y aunque no era más rápido que ellos, pude escapar, probablemente me dejaron hacerlo. Me senté en el umbral de la puerta y sentí la necesidad de llorar. Tal vez fuera ver el piso cubierto por sábanas o los árboles de escarcha, tal vez fuese oír los villancicos, pero no lloré.

Me quedé mirando el paisaje como si él me pudiese consolar. Y dejé que el tiempo pasara sin yo fijarme qué tan rápido lo hacía.

-Nessie, hay alguien esperando por ti –dijo mi tía Alice abriendo un poco la puerta. Me sequé las lágrimas que no había llorado y me levanté.

-¿Quién es? -¿y por dónde entró? Me pregunté a mí misma.

-Ho, ho, ho –rió el hombre vestido de rojo y blanco. La gran barba le llegaba más abajo del cuello y aunque tuviera kilos de maquillaje lo reconocí al instante.

-Hola, Jacob –mascullé desanimada.

Noté como los ánimos caían en la habitación y Jacob se quitaba la barba y el gorro.

-Cielo, no tenemos la culpa –dijo mi mamá.

-Tampoco se las estoy echando. Sólo que no tengo ganas de que sea Navidad.

Me volví a sentar con las piernas cruzadas. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa y me recosté en ellos.

-Es sólo una niña, debimos dejarla con sus fantasías –dijo mi tía Rose a mi tío Emmet.

Jacob avanzó hasta quedar sentado a mi lado. Su cuerpo era muy grande y le era difícil sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. El sólo tenerlo cerca me hizo sentir mejor, no sabía cuál era la razón, tal vez porque parecía muy caliente y yo había estado muchas horas expuesta a la nieve.

Jacob era un hombre lobo de siempre aparentes veinte años tal vez. Yo, aparentaba trece en aquel momento y mi familia trataba de verme como tal, pero para ser honesta, ese día me sentía como una niña de dos años. Quería a Santa.

-He escuchado que Santa existe para aquellos que creen en él –me susurró Jacob al oído golpeándome con su tibio aliento.

-No existe –dije y las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Sentí un dedo de Jacob secarlas.

-Sí lo hace. Varias veces me llevó regalos.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él? –pregunté tratando de no llorar.

-Simplemente lo supe –dijo él con una sonrisa que le alumbró toda la cara y que sentí me daba fuerzas. Sus ojos oscuros clavados en los míos daban una sensación que no sabía explicar.

Jacob me acercó la hoja y la pluma y me volvió a sonreír.

Suspiré y lo miré.

-Te dejaré, en caso de que no quieras que vea lo que pedirás –. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaban mis papás.

Tomé la pluma y escribí:

_Querido Santa:_

_No sabría decirte si he sido una buena niña, porque el concepto de bien y mal no es algo que logre comprender. Muchas personas creen que mi familia es mala, sólo porque son vampiros, pero yo los considero las mejores personas del mundo. Tal vez no merezca ningún regalo, pero en el caso de que lo haga, quisiera pedirte una sola cosa. _

_Lo material no me hace falta, ya que mi abuelito trabaja mucho y mi tía es psíquica y nos podemos ganar la lotería cuando queramos; aparte de que todos han vivido muchos años. Lo que te pediré será que le demuestres a mi familia que existes, no sé si sea más complicado que pedir un simple objeto, pero es todo lo que quiero. _

_Con cariño, _

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan. _

_PD: El apellido de mi mami es muy lindo para dejarlo a un lado. _

Doblé la carta y me pregunté qué hacer con ella, pero no me dio tiempo, inmediatamente la carta desapareció de mis manos en un conjunto de estrellas. Me miré las manos y sonreí.

Tal vez sólo pasó un segundo o una hora, nunca estaré segura. La chimenea comenzó a brillar con millones de estrellas y un hombre gordo con traje rojo y blanco apareció por ella.

-¿Quién es Reneesme? –preguntó con voz ronca y solemne.

Lo miré desde abajo, porque era muy alto, incluso más que Jacob o mi papá. Él me sonrió.

-¿Y quiénes son los que no creían en mí? –Sonrió de forma ancha –. Para ser vampiros y lobos –dijo reparando en Jacob –son bastante escépticos.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Jamás habías venido para acá –masculló mi tía Alice con la voz cortada.

-Sólo vengo cuando alguien realmente espera por mí.

Sacó diez regalos de su bolsa, nos sonrió a cada uno y en otra explosión de polvos mágicos y nieve desapareció.

Mis hijos bostezaron y me miraron alegres.

-Siempre esperaré a Santa –dijo el mayor.

Jacob y yo salimos de la habitación apagando la luz a nuestra espalda. Me abrazó por la espalda y me besó en el cuello.

-Recuerdo ese día… fue el primero en que tu piel se erizó ante mi contacto.

-Creo que fue el día más feliz de mi infancia –le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo por mí.

* * *

Si te gustó, se lindo y deja un review :)

Dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen, porque para eso escribo, para ser leída ^^ y porque realmente amo hacerlo...

Gracias por leer esto y acompañarme en este año de mi vida, que podría decir ha sido el mejor para mí, porque siento que hallé mi lugar en el mundo.

Dedicado a ustedes, que aún creen en Santa, porque nuestro niño interno siempre creerá en él.

RobinWolfe


End file.
